Because He Wasn't Sasuke Uchiha
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: He was never going to be Sasuke Uchiha. He would never been the one to make her happy.


**_Because He Wasn't Sasuke Uchiha_**

_By:_

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

She could never love him. She had tried. She promised them all she would try. She tried with every fake smile, with every gasping breath that escaped her lungs. She tried and she tried and she tried. Over and over again she tried. But all that effort was in vain. She could not love the man standing before her.

They had grown up together. Spent the better part of their childhood roaming around the village with him, having adventures as grand as they could get at eight years old. The memories of those times would never fade. They remained strong as they brought a smile to her face. She would never exchange those moments for anything. A happy childhood was something that a lot of people never got. She was luck she could have that with him.

Time had taken it's toll; splitting them into two different directions. He went towards the civilian sector like his parents. Going to the civilian schools and getting a civilian job. She went towards the harsh job of dealing with life and death. She was a ninja, much unlike her parents. It didn't bother him. When she had told him of her decision, he had just smiled and said he knew she would be a great one. Those words had soothed her heart torn with worry. She would not be losing him like she had other friends.

They were both sad that they didn't spend as much time together as they used too. She was far too caught up in her studies and he so was he. Though, they always found time once a week (if she wasn't on a mission) to have dinner together. But as they got older and more focused on their chosen lifestyles, those cherished dinners became once every other week, then monthly, then they kinda stopped. She still called him her best friend. And he did the same, even if they barely saw each other.

On the rare occasions that they found time to get together, they covered many subjects. Such as how their careers were going to their families and everything else in between. The one subject they ignored was of the last Uchiha. He knew that Sakura loved him deeply, even after the devastating betrayal that he had committed. Sakura knew that he avoided it because he was jealous that even after so many years and after all the heart break, her heart still belonged to the dark hearted avenger.

Her family was set on Sakura marrying the man from her childhood. They argued that he was perfect for her. They got along so well, even after all the years they had spent going their own ways. They said he would never break her heart like the still-missing Uchiha. She always argued that she only loved Sasuke. That Sasuke was the only one for her.

The man from her childhood always hoped that one day she would let go of the feelings for him. But he knew it would never happened. She would never love him the way she loved Sasuke Uchiha. He had grabbed her heart in the ninja academy and it had never released it's grasp. Feelings like that were too deeply rooted to ever disappear.

When Sasuke Uchiha finally came back, he knew that Sakura could never be happier. Sure, he saw the massive black bruise covering half of Sasuke's face from the pinkettes fist, but he knew that was just her way of saying that I still loved you enough to worry about you. He had known Sakura long enough to learn those mannerism. And he could tell just by the light that appeared in his eyes when he saw the feisty little medic nin, that Sasuke felt the same way he did. The Uchiha was just lucky enough to have his feelings returned.

Two years after the return of the lone Uchiha, Sakura stood before him in a silken white gown. She was even more beautiful than normal. He didn't know why he was in her dressing room or why Sakura looked close to tears as he spoke his words.

"You're never going to love me..." The angst and the sadness mixed with just a dash of anger was clear in his tone. Sakura was no fool, even if it wasn't so evedent, she still would have known. That's what best friends can do.

Sakura bit her lip as she softly shook her head, the curls in her hair bouncing around her slightly. "... I can't." She took a hesitant step towards him, but stopped. It had been a long time since he had last seen her unsure of anything.

He nodded his head and closed the distance between them, pulling her close. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and held her for a moment, envisioning that he was the one she was about to marry. But he wasn't as lucky as the man waiting somewhere in the building for her.

He could never compete with a Sasuke Uchiha, but he would have to be okay with that because all he wanted was for her to be happy.

**Disclaimier: I do not own Naruto. **

**Please excuse any and all mistakes and such. **

**Hope you like. Read and Review! **


End file.
